A conventional snubbing jack consists of a pair of hydraulic rams positioned between a stationary plate and a movable plate. Upon expansion of the hydraulic rams, the movable plate moves away from the stationary plate. Upon contraction of the hydraulic rams, the movable plate moves toward the stationary plate.